EdWin oneshot
by Acepe' Namiko
Summary: Alphonse caught Ed & Winry in bed together on CAMERA! What will happen now? Not really a lemon...


Alphonse's P.O.V.

One night, I lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. Suddenly, the door opened slightly and Winry walked in shyly.

"Yes, Winry?" I heard my brother (Edward) ask sleepily. I lay still, hoping they wouldn't realize I was awake.

Winry crawled into brother's bed, whispering, "Can I sleep with you, tonight?"

I held back my laughter, thinking, '_That sounds SO wrong…_'

Brother rolled over, facing me. "Sure, I guess…" He muttered. Winry got under the blankets and lay really close to him. Needless to say, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"What are you trying to do?" Brother asked, his voice shaking. I could tell he was nervous and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm cold, Edward!" Winry said quietly, moving closer to him. His face turned red and he moved away (to the edge of the bed).

Though he tried to stay away, Winry persisted (She's a very determined girl).

I rolled facing him and he realized I was awake (If he hadn't realized earlier). "Help me!" he mouthed urgently. I just shrugged, unable to help him.

I guess you all saw this coming, maybe not, but you should've.

When Brother asked, "Why are you getting so close? What are you trying to do?" I knew something good was coming.

I grabbed my (rather convenient) camcorder and turned it on, just in time to catch Winry saying, "…T-to seduce you…"

Brother looked like he was going to throw up. "Alphonse, uh… Can you leave, please?" Brother asked quietly.

I figured either A) He didn't want me to be a witness of him spazzing/whatever he might do out or B) He didn't want me to be there so he could… 'Have fun'? But I told myself that Brother would NEVER do that...

Apparently, Brother hadn't noticed the camcorder, which was good for me. (If he had, the rest of this story wouldn't have happened.)

I struggled to hold back my laughter as Winry "attempted" to make love to Brother. He was reluctant, be eventually gave in; he clearly had no idea what he was doing, only causing me to laugh harder.

The next morning, I woke up to find Brother and Winry-chan asleep, cuddled together… and naked…?

Yikes.

I sat up, turning off the camcorder, rather proud of myself for getting it all on tape.

I quickly grabbed the camcorder and ran out of then room and down the hall as fast as I could.

The first person that came to mind was Colonel Mustang. "He'd LOVE this!" I said to myself. I know… I'm so mean…

I ran straight to the Colonel's office, trying to hold back my excitement.

I bust through the door, camera in hand, and saw Col. Mustang as his desk talking to Lt. Hawkeye.

"COLONEL! COLONEL!" I shouted, holding my camcorder in the air proudly.

"What is it, Alphonse?" Lt. Hawkeye asked calmly.

I handed the camcorder to Colonel Mustang and told him to press play. Lt. Hawkeye looked over his shoulder to see what it was.

Colonel Mustang put his head down, banging his fist on the desk, unable to control his laughter. Lt. Hawkeye's eyes grew wide. "Is that… Fullmetal?" She asked in disbelief.

"It sure is," I replied, watching the video with them.  
Col. Mustang put his arm around my shoulder, brimming with excitement. "I really didn't think you had it in you, Alphonse!" He said happily before adding loudly, "Hey, Fuery! Havoc! Breda! You guys should come see this!"

The three guys came in and were, of course, shocked at the sight. I slowly tried to sneak away as other officers came to see what the commotion was all about.

Edward's P.O.V.

When I finally woke up the next morning, I felt light-headed and was sweating. I pried myself from Winry's tight grip and managed to get dressed.

As I walked down the halls of the Eastern Headquarters that morning, there was something that made that day different from usual. Instead of everyone ignoring me, I couldn't walk by even one person without him winking at me, and I couldn't figure out why. A couple guys made comments like, "Good job, Fullmetal!", "Hope ya' enjoyed it!", and of course, the occasional, "Aren't you a little young…?"

Finally, Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh were able to catch up with me.  
"Edward, sir!" they said in unison, both saluting.

"Have you heard about the tape?" Second Lt. Ross asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"What tape?"

Second Lt. Ross & Sgt. Brosh looked at each other and blushed. "Guess that's a no…" Sgt. Brosh said to Second Lt. Ross, and then turned to me. "Your brother recorded you last night. He gave the video to Col. Mustang, who's playing it in his office right now…"

Before Sgt. Brosh could finish explaining, I had taken off down the hall, unable to believe my own brother would do such a thing to me… And, to bring it to COLONEL MUSTANG? How dare he, right?

I ran into Colonel Mustang's office. About 20 officers were gathered around, all watching the video. (Doesn't that count as porn?)

"How could you?!" I shouted, charging at my brother. I leapt on him, punching him right in the nose. How could he do such a thing to me?

As I was about to punch him again, I noticed Winry walk in out of the corner of my eye. She pried me off of Al, who was crying.

"I-I'm sorry, Brother!" He said between tears. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

I broke free from Winry's grasp and charged at Alphonse once again, whose face was now wet with tears.

Suddenly, there was a loud gunshot, fired at the ceiling by Lt. Hawkeye. Everyone was perfectly still, startled by the loud, unexpected noise.  
"What the crap?" Someone muttered in confusion.

While I was distracted, Alphonse jumped to his feet and hid behind Winry, who had pulled out her wrench and was aggravated by that time.

"How could you do that to your brother?!" Winry asked angrily, hitting Alphonse on the head with her wrench (of doom). I couldn't help but laugh, which resulted in her hitting ME with the wrench.

This went on for a while, and finally, unable to hold it in anymore, Col. Mustang broke out in a fit of laughter. Lt. Hawkeye aimed her gun at him, not pleased with his "childish" behavior.

Before I could say another word, Winry had me by my braid and was dragging me out the door and down the hall. I could hear yelling and gun shots from the office as I was dragged away.


End file.
